


Going on a run -Human AU GerAme Oneshot-

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|GerAme Human AU|<br/>Ludwig plans a run that he and Alfred will go on, but when Alfred gets tired, things get serious. (First fanfic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going on a run -Human AU GerAme Oneshot-

Germany x America |Running| **Humantalia**

"Alfred!" Ludwig stopped and angrily yelled as some of the other runners jogged passed them. Today was the day that Ludwig had invited Alfred to go on a 5k run with him. Ludwig told Alfred that there would be a prize at the end of the race to convince him to come, but the real reason was that Ludwig has had a secret crush on the American for a while now and wanted to spend some time with him. 

"What?" Alfred panted as he stood in place, slouched over. Ludwig noticed Alfred's state and walked over to him, surprisingly not frustrated, but concerned.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so." Alfred managed to puff out between breaths. His face was red and covered with sweat. He was obviously not okay.

"Alfred, you need to sit down." Ludwig suggested as he motioned the other man to the grassy area beside the path.

"No, I said I'm fine." Alfred took Ludwig's hand off of his arm. "I'm the hero and heroes never rest!"

"Alfred, please. You do not look well. What did you do with your water bottle I gave you?"

"I drank it all about a mile back."

"Alfred, sit down. You need to catch your-"

"Bro. I'm fine. Okay?" Alfred snapped, "I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

"ALFRED, I CARE ABOUT YOU. YOU NEED TO REST." Ludwig yelled, grabbing one or two other runners attentions that would soon turn back to running.

Alfred was surprised at what the German had said to him. "I-I..." Alfred stuttered, analyzing what his friend had said. "Y-you care about me?" He asked as he attempted to stand up straight. Ludwig's face turned a bright red.

"Ja." Ludwig muttered, "I don't just care about you, Alfred. For the longest time, I've been trying to hide it but, Ich Liebe Dich..." Alfred looked at Ludwig in confusion. Ludwig sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, I love you." Alfred's face lit up like a child's on Christmas.

"Really?" Alfred asked Ludwig with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, really." Assured Ludwig as both of them leaned in for a hug. Just then, Alfred's legs gave out and both men tumbled down and into the grass. They both sat there and began to laugh.

"Dude, I love you." Alfred laughed as he leaned in and pecked Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig looked over at the American and pulled him closer. The two men locked lips to create the perfect, most passionate kiss. Ludwig had been waiting for this moment for months or maybe even years and he was finally happy. A passing jogger applauded the two and wiped a tear from their eye and continued to jog.

"You ready to go?" Ludwig said, helping Alfred up.

"Yeah. Hey, how many miles left?"

"About three, maybe."

"I can do that... Probably." Alfred let out a laugh and started to jog in the direction of everyone else. "Try to catch up!" he yelled.

Ludwig laughed. "Alright!" and made his way back to Alfred's side.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I've posted due to shyness. Thanks for reading and I will gladly accept constructive criticism!
> 
> **Sorry for OOC Ludwig and Alfred, I have had this idea FOREVER and I wanted to actually do it. Sorry again if it is crap. I wrote this in little over an hour and a half at almost midnight. G'night everyone!


End file.
